pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Books on Shakespeare
Books on Shakespeare is an evolving list of online books about English poet and playwright William Shakespeare by poets and literary critics featured on Penny's Poetry Pages. B Andrew Becket (1749-1843) *''A Concordance to Shakespeare. London:G.G.J. & J. Robinson, 1787.Search results = au:Andrew Becket, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Apr. 27, 2016. *''Shakespeare's himself again: or the language of the poet asserted. (2 volumes), London: A.J. Valpy, for Law & Whittaker, 1815. Volume I, Volume II Henry Charles Beeching (1859-1919) *Introduction to The Sonnnets of Shakespeare. Boston & London: Ginn, 1904. *''The Religion of Shakespeare: The sonnets''. 1907. *''William Shakespeare: Player, playmaker, and poet. London: John Murray, 1909. *''Shakespeare and the English Ideal. Norwich, UK: Public Library Committee, 1916. *''The Character of Shakespeare. London: British Academy / Humphrey Milford / Oxford University Press, 1917. A.C. Bradley (1851-1935) *Shakespearean Tragedy: Lectures on Hamlet, Othello, King Lear, Macbeth. London & New York: Macmillan, 1904 Stopford A. Brooke (1832-1916) *On Ten Plays of Shakespeare. London: Constable, 1905; New York: Holt, 1905; New York: AMS Press, 1971. *Ten More Plays of Shakespeare. London: Constable, 1910; New York: Holt, 1910. Search results = au: Stopford Brooke,WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Jan. 31, 2017. C John Jay Chapman (1862-1933) *A Glance toward Shakespeare. Boston: Atlantic Monthly Press, 1922. Samuel Taylor Coleridge (1772-1834) *Seven Lectures upon Shakespeare and Milton, by the late S.T. Coleridge'' (edited by J. Payne Collier). London: Chapman & Hall, 1856. *''Lectures on Shakspeare, etc.'' London: J.M Dent, 1907. John Payne Collier (1789-1883) *''New Facts Regarding the Life of Shakespeare. London: Thomas Rodd, 1835. *New Particulars Regarding the Works of Shakespeare. London: Thomas Rodd, 1836. *Farther Particulars Regarding Shakespeare and His Works. London: T. Rodd, 1839. *Reasons for a New Edition of Shakespeare's Works. London: T. Whittaker, 1841. *Memoirs of the principal actors in the plays of Shakespeare. London: Shakespeare Society, 1846. *Notes and Emendations to the Text of Shakespeare's plays. London: Shakespeare Society, 1852; London: Whittaker, 1853. *Reply to Mr. N.E.S. Hamilton's "Inquiry" into the Imputed Shakespeare Forgeries. London: Bell & Daldy, 1860. *Trilogy: Conversations between three friends on the emendations of Shakespeare's text contained in Mr. Collier's corrected folio. London: printed by T. Richards, 1874.Search results = au:John Payne Collier, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, May 13, 2016. John Churton Collins (1848-1908) *Studies in Shakespeare. Westminster: Constable, 1904.Search results = au:John Churton Collins, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Jan. 5, 2015. Ernest Howard Crosby (1856-1907) *Shakespeare's Attitude Toward the Working Classes. Syracuse, NY: Mason Press, 1902? **also published in Leo Tolstoy, ''A Critical Essay on Shakespeare. New York & London: Funk & Wagnalls, 1906. D Nathan Drake (1766-1836) *''Shakespeare and his Times''. (2 volumes), London: T. Cadell & W. Davies, 1817. Volume I, Volume II *''Memorials of Shakespeare; or, Sketches of his character and genius by various writers'' (edited) London: Henry Colburn, 1828.Search results = au:Nathan Drake, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, June 6, 2016. F Darrell Figgis (1882-1925) *''Shakespeare: A study. London: Dent, 1911.Search results = au:Darrell Figgis, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Jan. 24, 2017. H John Wesley Hales (1836-1914) *''From Stratford to London. London: Smith, Elder, 1877. *''Notes and Essays on Shakespeare. London: George Bell, 1884; New York: AMS Press, 1973. **also published as ''Essays and Notes on Shakespeare. London: George Bell, 1892.Search results = au:John Wesley Hales, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Jan. 9, 2015. Sadakichi Hartmann (1867-1944) *''Shakespeare in Art.'' Boston: L.C. Page, 1901.Search results = au:Sadakichi Hartmann, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 13, 2014. William Hazlitt (1778-1830) *''Characters of Shakespear's Plays. London: R. Hunter / C. & J. Ollier, 1817; London: Taylor & Hessey, 1818; Boston: Wells & Lilly, 1818.Search results = au:William Hazlitt, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Oct. 27, 2013. J Samuel Johnson (1709-1784) *Mr. Johnson's Preface to His Edition of Shakespear's Plays. London: J. & R. Tonson, H. Woodfall, J. Rivington & others, 1765.Samuel Johnson 1709-1784, Poetry Foundation, Web, Oct. 16 2012. K Fanny Kemble (1809-1893) *Notes upon Some of Shakespeare's Plays. London: Bentley, 1882.Search results = au:Fanny Kemble, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 10, 2013. L Charles Lamb (1775-1834) / Mary Lamb (1764-1847) *Tales from Shakespeare: Designed for the use of young persons'' (by Charles Lamb & Mary Lamb, attributed to Charles Lamb). (2 volumes), London: Thomas Hodgkins at the Juvenile Library, 1807; Philadelphia: Published by Bradford & Inskeep, and New York: Inskeep & Bradford, printed by J. Maxwell, 1813). M John William Mackail (1859-1945) *''Shakespeare after Three Hundred Years. London: Published for the British Academy by Humphrey Milford / Oxford University Press, 1916. *''Shakespeare (1923) Inaugural Address to the Australian English Association. *''The Approach to Shakespeare''. Oxford, UK: Clarendon Press, 1930.Search results = au:John William Mackail, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Oct. 16, 2013. Gerald Massey (1828-1907) *''Shakspeare's Sonnets Never Before Interpreted: His private friends identified: Together with a recovered likeness of himself. London: Longmans Green, 1866. *The Secret Drama of Shakespeare's Sonnets. London: Richard Clay, 1888. O Thomas O'Hagan (1855-1939) * ''What Shakespeare is Not. Toronto: Hunter-Rose, 1936.What Shakespeare is Not, Internet Archive, Web, Apr. 9, 2012. R William Richardson (1743-1814) *''A Philosophical Analysis and Illustration of Some of Shakespeare's Remarkable Characters. London: J. Murray / W. Creech, Edinburgh, 1774. *Cursory Remarks: On tragedy, on Shakespear, and on certain French and Italian poets, principally tragedians. London: W. Owen, 1774; New York: Garland, 1970. *Essays on Shakespeare's Dramatic Characters of Macbeth, Hamlet, Jaques, and Imogen. London: J. Murray, 1785. *Essays on Some of Shakespeare's Dramatic Characters. London: J. Murray / S. Highley, 1797.Search results = au:William Richardson 1814, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Oct. 9, 2016. Nicholas Rowe (1674-1718) *Some Account of the Life of Mr. William Shakespear'' (edited by Samuel Holt Mink). Ann Arbor, MI: Augustan Reprint Society, 1948.Search results = au:Nicholas Rowe, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Jan. 27, 2014. S Odell Shepard (1864-1967) *''Shakespeare Questions: An outline for the study of the leading plays. Boston: Houghton Mifflin / Cambridge, MA: Riverside Press, 1916.Search results = au:Odell Shepard, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Aug. 1, 2015. Algernon Charles Swinburne (1837-1909) *The Age of Shakespeare. New York: Harper, 1908. *Shakespeare. London, New York, Toronto, Melbourne: Henry Frowde, 1909.Algernon Charles Swinburne 1837-1909, Poetry Foundation, Web, July 28, 2012. U John Upton (1707-1760) *Critical Observations on Shakespeare. London: G. Hawkins, 1746; Dublin: George & Alexander Ewing, 1747; revised & espanded, London: G. Hawkins, 1748.Search results = au:John Upton, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Dec. 24, 2016. W William Sidney Walker (1795-1846) *Shakespeare's Versification and its Apparent Irregularities: Explained by examples from early and late English writers. London, J.R. Smith, 1854.Search results = au:William Sidney Walker, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Libary Center Inc. Web, Dec. 7, 2013. *A Critical Examination of the Text of Shakespeare: With remarks on his language and that of his contemporaries, together with notes on his plays and poems. (3 volumes), London: J.R. Smith, 1860. ''Volume I, Volume II'. References Category:Lists of books Category:Books by type